Harry Potter et la nuit éternelle
by Mae Kusanagi
Summary: Harry court dans la forêt et fait une rencontre qui lui donne le sang chaud. slash HP? j'en dis pas plus ça gache le plaisir


Salut fanfictionneurs ! C'est ma première fanfic alors je vous prie de m'excuser si elle vous plait pas !! Merci quand même de la lire !!

**Warning** : c'est un slash  alors homophobe s'abstenir !!

C'est un one-shot classé … je sais pas trop on verra plus tard !!!

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient  pas ( ouin !!!!!) mais le vampire oui !!

**Résum**: j'en fais pas pour celle-la, ça servirait à rien !! Slash HP/ ???

                            Harry Potter et la nuit éternelle

Harry court dans la forêt interdite, baguette en main, essoufflé. Soudain il s'immobilise : une ombre humaine est apparue à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'apprête à lancer un sort mais l'ombre n'est plus là. Il sent un souffle derrière lui, se retourne et est bloqué par l'ombre. Harry ouvre les yeux d'effroi en découvrant le visage de celle-ci : entouré d'une chevelure noire arrivant aux épaules, le visage était blanc, les yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, hypnotisant, et la bouche pleine et rouge ne cachait pas les dents pointues. Harry dit dans un murmure :

- Vampire !

- Que vient donc faire un jeune sorcier  dans la forêt interdite, si loin de son école et une nuit de pleine lune ! 

 dit la créature d'une voix mielleuse et murmurante, presque envoûtante.

La question était, en fait extrêmement pertinente pourquoi s'était-il enfui cette nuit et non la veille ou le lendemain ? Et pourquoi s'enfuyait-il ? Mais Harry ne pouvait pas répondre, essoufflé, apeuré, ou plutôt terrifié de se retrouver sans défense face à un vampire.

- Ainsi le jeune humain a perdu sa langue !

Le vampire murmurait ces mots à l'oreille d'Harry en caressant d'un doigt glacé la joue rougie par sa course.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider à la retrouver ! 

Harry frissonna en sentant les doigts du vampire descendre vers sa gorge.

- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Je vous en prie ! 

C'était un murmure, une supplique que son agresseur n'écouta pas.

- Ton odeur est étrange, forte et envoûtante. Ton sang doit avoir un goût merveilleux !

Le vampire avait maintenant la tête enfouie dans le cou d'Harry et inspirait profondément le parfum de la peau mate et bronzée.

- Oui absolument ! Un vrai délice !

Harry essaya de se dégager de son étreinte mais le non-vivant le tenait bien. Harry ne pouvait rien faire, son corps immobilisé et sa voix éteinte sous la peur. S'il avait pu crier les centaures seraient peut-être venu le secourir. Il se mordait les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler tandis que le vampire léchait lentement le cou offert puis plantait ses canines dans la chair tendre. S'attendant à ressentir une douleur, Harry s'était raidi et il fut surpris de ne ressentir que des légers fourmillements alors que le vampire s'abreuvait de son sang. Il s'entendit gémir et n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette sensation était si agréable que son corps en frémit de plaisir. Le vampire relâcha doucement sa prise des bras d'Harry et entoura des siens sa taille pour le soutenir. Harry ouvrit sa main, laissant tomber sa baguette pour pouvoir passer ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire, les caresser et rapprocher son corps de cette sensation de douceur. Il s'abandonnait, son corps se relâchait contre sa peau il sentait le vampire sourire et continuer de boire. Ses lèvres sur sa peau devenue sensible lui paraissait être une insupportable torture. Il continuait de gémir et sentait son désir grandir et son pantalon le serrait. Le vampire avait bien sentit cette tension et une de ses mains descendit sur le torse du jeune homme, continua sur le ventre pour se poser sur le renflement sur le pantalon. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche d'Harry, la main passa dans le pantalon, dans le boxer et caressa de plus en plus vite la chair tendue de l'adolescent jusqu'à ce que la tension se relâche et qu'un gémissement plus fort que les autres se fasse entendre. Le vampire arrêta de boire et Harry émit un grognement sourd en signe de protestation. Il voulait retrouver cette merveilleuse sensation et quand il parla sa voix rauque et suppliante ne cachait en rien son désir.   – Encore !… Je t'en prie !

Le vampire se détacha lentement d'Harry , posa ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier et observa le visage de celui qui le suppliait à la lueur de la lune blanche. Il se noya dans les magnifiques émeraudes étincelantes qui étaient à la place des yeux d'Harry. Il s'en détacha pour admirer le reste du corps. La peau était sombre et dégageait cette odeur de cannelle que le vampire avait tant appréci malgré les vêtements qui le couvrait on pouvait voir ses muscles fins, sa taille mince grâce au quidditch. Oui, la créature de la nuit appréciait ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux et ne le laisserai pas partir de sitôt. Il embrassa Harry avec passion et désir, resserrant l'étreinte autour de sa taille. Harry répondit avec le même désir et se laissa de nouveau transporter par ces nouvelles émotions. Ils durent reprendre leur respiration, ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes à se regarder en silence jusqu'à ce que le vampire parle :

- Reste avec moi ! Je te montrerai des choses que tu n'imagine pas, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre et tu auras tout ce que tu souhaite !

- Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi, dans tes bras !

- Alors tu m'accompagne ?

- Oui !

Le lendemain  des fouilles furent effectués dans la forêt dans l'espoir de retrouver celui qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Le professeur Dumbledore ne participait pas à ces recherches car il savait que, si Harry était retrouvé, il leur dirait ce qu'il avait fait, qu'il avait voulu volé la magie d'Harry pour l'empêcher de devenir mauvais. Car Harry était puissant, beaucoup plus puissant que tous les autres sorciers réunis et il pouvait mettre le monde à ses pieds. Ce soir-là il avait réussi à baisser suffisamment  le niveau de magie d'Harry pour le rendre inoffensif. Mais ce que Dumbledore ne savait pas c'est qu'Harry avait rencontré quelqu'un cette nuit-là, il n'avait pas besoin du monde, il avait seulement besoin d'amour. Cet amour il l'avait trouvé et c'était un vampire qui le lui avait donné et il l'aimerait pour l'éternité pour cela. Les fouilles furent abandonnées après qu'on ai retrouvé une cape avec le signe de Gryffondor arraché. On ne retrouva aucune autre trace du Survivant et peu, aujourd'hui, peuvent dire ce qui lui est arrivé. Mais il arrive parfois, qu'une nuit d'Halloween, près des ruines d'une vielle maison dans Godric Hollow, on puisse voir deux silhouettes,  main dans la main, dont l'une ressemble étrangement à celui-qui-a-disparu .

                            **Fin**

Bon voilà c'est fini !! la fin est un peu bizarre mais on va pas faire de chichis !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !!!

Review please for my first fanfic !!


End file.
